Behind the Glass
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: He knew her. He made clear he wanted her. Well this would be fun. AU


**Uwaa.. another story by moi. This one's going to be a one-shot but it's not complete yet. Just think of this as part one.**

**Enjoy ^w^**

* * *

><p>Misty violet eyes languidly stared at the lithe figure behind the glass. The air was heavy with the smell of stale cigarettes and cheap sex. He wasn't here for that, however. He was here for her.<br>The exotic redhead that made his whole body shiver with excitement whenever she showed up. Nobody knew how she looked behind the mask and the body suit that she wore. Rumours had it that she hadn't slept with any of the patrons in the club. He knew that was a fact. She chose who she went with and this lot didn't stand a snowball's change in hell.  
>His eyes didn't once stray from her as she made her slender form move against the metal cylinder. When her performance was over she would retreat to the back. That was when he would make his move. He knew exactly when she stopped. It was stalkerish but he couldn't help the fascination he felt with her.<br>Her bare feet hit the floor and she gave a small wave before sauntering away, leaving almost all of the men, and women, in the place staring after her. He slunk behind the bar and to a secret door that led him upstairs. He knew the owner, she was a feisty middle-aged woman with a temper no short than an active volcano. A tan hand knocked on the first door and he entered without waiting.  
>"Rude as ever, aren't you?" She hissed and threw him a paperweight that he easily caught.<br>"Don't be so hateful." He said and slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, sat on a chair. She glared at him and he chuckled.  
>"Why are you here again?" He pouted.<br>"How cruel." Then he cast her a serious glance. "You know why I am here." She frowned and blew a stubborn brown bang out of her face.  
>"I told you: I can't do anything about it. She has every right to refuse you." He nodded and sat up.<br>"I haven't though." They looked at the door to see her. She still had her mask on but now she donned a long robe. Her hair was wild around her face and he noticed she was way shorter in person. Her ruby lips smirked and he suppressed a jolt of desire.  
>"You never told me I had such an avid fan, Mei." The older woman shrugged and continued her work, ignoring the glare he sent her.<br>"You didn't tell her?" Mei nodded and dismissed them with a flick of her wrist. Aggravated, he scoffed and left, ignoring both women. The cold air felt heavenly against his heated skin and he thanked the gods that she didn't follow him. He took the long road home, wanting to cool off.  
>He wanted a drink.<br>But he abstained and he had no intention of starting any time soon. He had started from a very young age and he knew how it affected him. It wasn't during the effect; it was after. During it he had nothing to fear. He was himself and he had nothing to hide. But when the morning came he had a pounding head and an unknown person, or more a few times, naked next to him. He didn't feel ashamed but disgusted.  
>He never thought of quitting until the night where he turned eighteen. He had gone to a casino with his 'friends', they got wasted and he woke in jail the next morning. From what the officer had told him there were drugs involved as well as an attempted murder. He wasn't involved in any of it but he had decided to quit since then.<br>The first months were the most difficult. He didn't have the money to go to rehab and his parents were long gone. He dawdled in the slums for a little longer before deciding to leave. The place was tying him down. He moved to another city, signed up for university and juggled a few odd jobs in between. That was where he first met Sasuke, then Kiba, then Shikamaru and soon he met the whole gang and he was part of them.  
>A smile touched his lips. The cold was beginning to get to him and he decided it was enough. He barely had the time to take off his shoes before a very female voice called to him. Shocked was an understatement.<br>"Your lips are blue." She stated and glared.  
>"Who the fuck are you?" He returned her glare and straightened. He was a full head taller than her but dare he say he found it adorable she was this small. He recognised her after a while as the dancer herself. But, deciding to have a little fun, he played stupid.<br>"Don't curse at me, baka." Her eyes were the colour of cognac and, instead of clashing with her red hair, it enhanced her feisty personality. Her voice was a little high and a little smoky.  
>He raised a whitish brow. "You invaded my home and you're telling me not to be angry?" Her eye twitched and she let out a grumble.<br>"Whatever. If you don't know who I am already then you really are stupid." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and turned to walk away. He chuckled. No way was he letting her go. His hand reached out and circled her stomach before gluing her to his front. His head dropped on her shoulder and he subtly inhaled her scent. He was surprised to smell cinnamon and oranges. He was expecting a heavy scent but this made him like her even more.  
>"Are you always this moody?" He heard her harrumph. "Oh come on, I'm just playing wicha." He grinned at her and watched with amused amethysts as she stilled. She didn't say anything. Rather her hands lifted and fisted his sleeves as she snuggled closer to him. He took a sharp intake when he felt her shapely bottom clash against his thighs.<br>Making sure she wouldn't notice the effect she had on him, he kept the pace playful and guided them to the couch where he sat her beside him. He turned on the tv as to occupy his wondering eyes. Indeed, the garbage that it showed was enough to distract him from her. But he couldn't help the few glances he stole at her.  
>She was watching a chick-flick with such focus she wouldn't notice if the house burned down. He hair was loose instead of those high ponytails she was so fond of. It was wild, spiking in all directions and he noticed, for the first time, that half of it was shoulder length while the other was on the small of her back. He reached out with his hand to brush the strands and was satisfied to touch them once. They were glossy and soft beneath his fingertips.<br>Her small form was dwarfed in a simple tee and shorts. Both garments were notably male. A vein popped. He was jealous of a man he didn't even know. Heck the cloths could even be from her father. He wanted to find out.  
>"Aren't these a little too big for you?" He asked offhandedly. She nodded.<br>"That's exactly why I wear them though. The tight clothing is for the show, it makes me feel bold. But I stay comfortable at home." She shrugged. "Besides, I have a bunch of these. You wouldn't believe the prices they sell these at. They're practically free." He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least now he knew she didn't have a man in her life that he had to fight.  
>"Not to mention my dad gave me a lot when I moved here." Scratch that. Her father was in the picture. Did he find it important? Not really. Did he care? Well, he had to win her ov- Wait, what? Since when was he involved romantically?<br>He liked her in the I-think-of you-in-the-shower kind of way not in the I-love-your-smile kind of way. Right? He paused. A hand ran through his hair and he exploded inside his head. Yes, he was indeed in love with a pole dancer that he had met not twenty minutes before. He didn't know how it was possible.  
>However he wasn't going to be the only one in the deep while she could leave without so much as a goodbye.<br>His hand reached back and he settled it behind her head. She didn't react and he noticed the movie was still on. The dude was talking to a girl and he was doing it in such a cheesy it made goosebumps rise on his skin.  
>It was disgusting. He didn't know why women liked being lied at. A real man would give his heart to a woman straight and honest. He would treat her with respect and love whether she accepted him or not, no matter how much pain he endured.<br>His finger moved and he poked her shoulder. She didn't even blink.  
>He poked higher, where her shoulder met her neck and noticed she shifted ever so slightly. Hm.<br>He hooked a few strands of hair behind her ear, brushing the skin behind it. She cleared her throat but not before he heard a small giggle. Interesting.  
>Lastly he trailed a path with his finger at her hairline. Her breath hitched and glared at him. Oh.<br>He could tell that her anger was just a mask for her desire. He had found some useful spots it seemed. He could only imagine what sounds she would make or how she would react if he whispered things onto those spots while pounding into her from behind.  
>His hand tightened at the arm of the couch. Now wasn't the time to fantasize. He moved closer to her and discreetly changed the channel to one that he knew showed thrillers. If she was all girly about the chick-flick then this wouldn't be any different.<br>He watched closely for her reactions. The movie started out nice enough until the protagonist came across a gory murder scene. Her face stayed the same and after a few more horrific scenes her poker face was still going strong.  
>He wouldn't have noticed that she was truly scared if he didn't know where to look. Her jaw slightly clenched at the scary parts, her fingers trembled despite her hiding them, her eyes were wide and she glanced away far too many times.<br>She clearly didn't want him to find out her weak spots.  
>"Aw man it's ended." He pouted but he knew he couldn't stand to see her so scared and afraid. He saw the relief on her face and the relaxation of her body. He nearly grinned. She might've been controlling it now but it was after the movie that her control would be tested. He just hoped he wouldn't overdo it.<br>Line Break-  
>She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Being in the idiot's house and watching a thriller was bad enough, now she was scared of going to the bathroom by herself. The apartment was really small and it was easily lit but there was always that nagging feeling inside her head.<br>Despite that she needed to think of something else and he seemed the safest option.  
>She remembered the first time she had caught a glance of him before her first show. The first thing that she noticed was his hair. They were as white as snow. But the thing that nearly took her breath was his eyes. The mysterious purple colour was so hypnotizing and so unique. That was when she got the boost she needed. He was there every single time and every time she danced for him.<br>She was surprised to see him in Mei's office and even more when Mei told her he requested for her since day one. Mei had kept it secret to entertain herself. Of course, she asked for his address and took the fastest taxi there. He wasn't there as all the lights were off but, as she snooped around a bit, she found his bedroom window open.  
>Clearly it was a sign. She had gone in, changed and made herself at home. Which took them to their current predicament. Or, rather, hers.<br>She had never slept with anyone or dated since she had started dancing but... she knew deep inside that he was not the sort to play with her and then chew her out.  
>At least she didn't think he was. I mean, who was she to know. Her only experience was with her first boyfriend in high school that dumped her after he took her virginity and her second boyfriend broke up with her because he said they were going too slow.<br>She came to the conclusion that men only wanted sex and would go to great lengths to achieve it. But, as she watched her father getting cheated on by many women she wasn't really sure anymore.  
>"What are you doing?" She jumped out of her skin. Her heart skipped a beat.<br>"What the hell, you dumbass!" She shouted.  
>"What the heck, four eyes. You've been in here for ages, I thought you died or something." She twitched at the name and shoved him out. Then she proceeded to close the door on his face and blush profusely.<br>He was actually worried about her and he came to see if she was alright. She adjusted her glasses. She didn't want him to think of her as a blushing virgin or, god forbid, one of those way-too-innocent pink princess girlies. She shuddered.  
>"Oi, asshole, where am i going to sleep?" He glared at her.<br>"Go the fuck home." He growled and barely dodged a pillow she threw at him.  
>"I'm asking nicely." She hissed. Her hand instinctively went to her glasses and pushed them up to hide the pink on her cheeks. "Besides its none of your business why i want to sleep here!"<br>"I didn't ask, four eyes. And yes it is my business. This is my place." She scoffed.  
>"Whatever. I'm sleeping in your bed. Don't you dare come, ok?" He stuck his tongue out and continued to play on a console. She huffed and made her way to his room.<br>It'd be nice if they slept in the same bed tho. She flushed in excitement and jumped on his bed, inhaling the soapy scent they gave off. Come to think of it she didn't smell any scent from him, just a teensy bit of lemons.  
>Heehee, lemons.<br>Dammit girl think about something else!  
>Ah, the movie was sweet and romantic aaand then he just had to change it to a thr- No! Bad!<br>She shifted slowly into an upright position. Her hands went under the thin blanket and she didn't dare to move. Great, now she was scared.  
>And she had nothing to distract herself with. His room was small and there was no tv. Just a laptop on a desk but there was no way she was moving now.<br>She knew it was stupid. She was almost twenty two, she shouldn't be affected by a few dismembered bodies and some fake blood on the wall. A shudder passed through her.  
>She couldn't sleep because she was scared and she couldn't call him because she was the one who shut him out in the first place.<br>Alas, as a few more seconds passed and she couldn't hold it anymore. She went to shout for him but stopped. She didn't know his name.  
>"Oi, asshole, come here!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and prayed he would hear.<br>"Didn't you tell me not to dare come?" He grumbled, right outside of the closed door.  
>"Just come, you idiot." He opened the door and barely stifled a laugh. She was frozen in the middle of the bed, her hands locked tight to her sides. Her eyes were wide as she watched him and he wondered if he really did go far.<br>"Lie with me." She whispered so low he wouldn't have caught it had it not been completely silent. He saw her blush and he smirked, approaching the bed.  
>"L-Look don't think anything funny, I'm doing this because it's your house and yo-"<br>"Shut up." She went to screech at his ear but he silenced her. His lips, wet and thin, pressed against hers and she stared up at him in curiosity. He simply put his arm around her waist and brought her closer.  
>He watched as her eyelids slowly fell and she drifted off. She sighed lightly in her sleep and pressed tighter against his hard chest. He smiled at her bizarre attitude and kissed the top of her head. He slept late, his conscious occupied by the petite woman in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blame my new phone for the bad format. <strong>

**I had a lot of fun writing this though. I kinda stopped to look behind me when I wrote the part in the bathroom. Then I giggled at the lemon part. **

**It was a nice adventure. What? What time is it? | (•□•) | (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) **

**Heehee, Ciao my lovelies**

**Nelly**


End file.
